Sero-Anya, Eternal Light
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850628 |idalt = 850628 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8511 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 107 |animation_move = 107 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 56 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The eternal waltz of life and death spans across worlds as numerous as the stars; not even the mightiest gods can hope to escape the end of it all. This fear of extinction drives mortals and deities alike to prolong their allotted time, rejecting their inevitable demise in futility. Indeed, it is this fear of the unknown, of not knowing—will I be as I once was?—that is the true terror of existence. And yet, there are those whose cycles tumble endlessly through and across the fates of others. Primeval and protean, this manifestation of life was torn from itself by the corrupting force of the Ravaging Void, only to discover that its shadowed half had already existed in dormancy. No, the Ravaging Void did not corrupt the shell that was to become Ensa-Taya; it merely allowed that darkness to flourish without its corresponding light. It was this overwhelming desire to become whole again, to knit together once more the wounded and split soul, that drove Juno-Seto to embrace the darkness that sought to destroy all. Beset with both nightmares and visions of an antlered sage, Sero-Anya found herself drawn to that frustratingly foreign yet familiar figure. Her journey across the land went largely unnoticed by much of the populace. There were greater things to worry about—the frigid wind from the west, for one—than the fate of a mere child. The precarious balance of their world was to be thrown into chaos once again in the same vein as the Voidborn invasion. Such was Aimyhr's role as unwitting host to ancient forces beyond mortal ken. Sero-Anya knew, deep within herself, that this was her destiny. All had begun with her, and so all shall end. |summon = Summoner, we meet again! I'm so happy to see you well. Let me help, okay? |fusion = You know, I wonder... If everything has a meaning, and a place to be. |evolution = I...I understand now. What I have to do... What I must become... |hp_base = 7000 |atk_base = 2660 |def_base = 2380 |rec_base = 2520 |hp_lord = 10000 |atk_lord = 3800 |def_lord = 3400 |rec_lord = 3600 |hp_anima = 11117 |rec_anima = 3302 |atk_breaker = 4098 |def_breaker = 3102 |def_guardian = 3698 |rec_guardian = 3451 |def_oracle = 3251 |rec_oracle = 4047 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Samsaric Recurrence |lsdescription = 140% boost to Rec, max HP, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, probable resistance against 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Spark damage, 15% damage reduction & 15% additional damage reduction |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC when hit, 25% chance of resisting 1 KO & 200% Spark |bb = Flowering Esoterica |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 30 combo random massive Light attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & 25% additional damage reduction for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% chance of status ailment infliction & fills 55 BC each turn |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 30 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 30 |bbmultiplier2 = 4000 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Manifold Destiny |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & hugely boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 300% + 800% * HP / max HP on single-target attack, 200% Spark, 15% chance of reviving with 35% HP & 110% Def to Atk/Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Final Metempsychosis |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns, activates Light barrier, raises allies from KO, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & 100% additional damage reduction for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 500% Spark, 50000 HP Light Barrier, revives with full HP & 80% chance of resisting 1 KO |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Heavensward Eternity |synergy = Aurora |bondunit = Lunar Maiden QiuTong |dbbdescription = 70 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, Spark damage, OD gauge, Light elemental damage, activates Light barrier, raises allies from KO, 80% KO resistance, 100% damage reduction, 100% DoT reduction & damage taken boosts BB gauge |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Lightness of Being |esitem = |esdescription = 25% boost to all parameters for all allies, restores HP each turn for all allies, adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB, boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (up to 3 turns) & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = Heals 3000~4500 + 10% Rec HP each turn, 6000 HP Light Barrier, boosts 40% Atk/Def/Rec each turn (up to 3x, 120% max) & fills 3-4 BC when hit |evofrom = 850627 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Allows BB's damage reduction effect to last for additional 2 turns |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's probability of raising allies from KO effect |omniskill5_3_note = +10% chance & 15% HP, 25% chance of reviving with 50% HP total |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds Light Shield for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 6000 HP, 6000 Def Shield |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = Fills 3-4 BC per spark |omniskill5_7_sp = 25 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 20% chance |omniskill5_8_sp = 25 |omniskill5_8_desc = Adds enormous Light elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB, enormous Light elemental damage boost for 4 turns to UBB |omniskill5_8_note = 225% boost on SBB, 500% boost on UBB |omniskill5_9_sp = 15 |omniskill5_9_desc = Adds Doom effect purge from self to BB/UBB |omniskill5_9_note = |howtoget = |notes = *''Heavensward Eternity'' (DBB) has a 40 total hit combo, not 70. *Sero-Anya's alternate artwork became available in the Re:Generations Bazaar on August 29, 2019 at the price of 2,000 Autumn Tokens. **On December 2019, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 10,000 Merit Points. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}